


Temaram

by yucc



Series: satu irama [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bedrooms, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Di tengah aktivitas Judar dan Hakuryuu, alat sihir Kou Empire malafungsi mendadak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/gifts).



> [magi, juhaku, lentera] untuk ferra.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Suatu malam, alat-alat sihir di Kou Empire malafungsi mendadak. Kamar Hakuryuu tidak luput dari gulitanya seisi istana. Maka, dengan setengah hati, Hakuryuu menggeser badan berat Judar yang menindihnya. Sambil merapikan kembali atasannya, ia menuruni ranjang.

"Hakuryuuuuu—"

"Penerangan dulu, Judar. Aku tidak bisa lihat mukamu. Nanti kau kusikut mendadak."

Sambil meraba-raba, Hakuryuu mencari lentera di bawah nakas. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ruangan segera dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas cahaya.

"Aww. Tak kusangka barang purba itu masih ada gunanya."

"Ya—dan barang purba inilah yang membuatmu bisa kembali menciumi wajahku, Judar."

Judar tertawa keras. Ruangannya kedap suara, jadi Hakuryuu tidak ambil pusing. Sekalipun suara magi-nya dapat didengar dari luar, ia juga tak peduli. Semua orang sudah tahu kisahnya.

Hakuryuu kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan Judar mendekapnya buru-buru.

Lentera menyala; aktivitas berlanjut.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
